Hau Karda
The Hau Karda (loosely translates to 'Protectors of the Heart') is a team of Toa and Matoran dedicated to protecting the people of Mata Nui and stopping the Makuta. History Pre-formation The group which would eventually become the Hau Karda first met in a Ko-koro tavern when Havon met Dekuna over drinks, along with another two beings named Decaia and Eamzeron. Havon expressed concern for his friend Skyra, who he thought was getting too involved in things that did not concern him, including the fight against Makuta. He concluded that if things did not change, Skyra would end up with an untimely death, and that someone should go and talk sense into him (given this, it is somewhat ironic that he ended up leading an organisation opposing Makuta). The other three beings agreed to come along with him to look for Skyra and convince him to abandon his crusade. The group left for Le-koro, where Skyra was last seen. On arrival in the village of air, they encountered Mimira (Skyra's sister) and Miha, who was searching for her Uncle, Zygad. The two groups agreed to help each other, since they had a common goal. Since it was evening, they retired to a Le-koro inn for the night. Early the next morning, all beings present took part in what later became known as the Great Le-koro Pillow Fight (the victor was Mimira). After breakfast, they all went to search for the two missing toa. The search led them to the Le-koro airfield and gukko pens, where a Matoran of the Gukko Force informed them that Skyra had left for Ta-koro. At this point, Decaia left the group. Before heading off in search of the toa of air, however, the group went to investigate Zygad's hut. They found it had been trashed by a being wielding a mace. A note, however, informed them that Zygad was safe and in Ga-koro. Their relief was short lived, when the attacker revieled himself. It was Xxeth, an enemy of both Skyra and Havon. The villain was also hunting for Skyra, so he grabbed Mimira and used her as a hostage to force Havon into a duel with him. He intended to force Havon into telling him Skyra's location, but Havon swore never to reveal the information. During the ensuing battle, the group encountered Odhran's pirates, including Miha's sister Moylan. They soon left without incident, however. Xxeth was the winner of the fight, badly injuring the Havon. As he was preparing a killing blow, however, Dekuna intervened, offering to tell Xxeth Skyra's location in return for sparing Havon's life. He proceeded to tell Xxeth to go to Po-koro, which was in fact the opposite direction to where he thought Skyra was. Xxeth bought it and let them go. The group fled to Ta-koro to find a doctor for Havon and Mimira, who had concussion from when Xxeth threw her to the ground. They found a clinic run by Doctor Virthee, Miha's adopted father. He agreed to treat the two injured beings. After they had recieved appropriate medical care, Miha went out into the village and encountered Sykra, followed shortly after by Dekuna. They explained some of the circumstances around their presence, but were interrupted by none other than Xxeth. He and Skyra had a shouting match over their shared history, but no violence eventuated, because Xxeth had been injured in a fight with the pirates and didn't want to fight in his weakened condition, and eventually fled. They then returned to Virthee's for a reunion between Skyra, Havon and Mimira. Skyra then joined the team along with his ghostly friend Wraith, and they all headed for Ga-wahi to search for Miha's uncle. Upon arriving, however, Miha, Wraith and Skyra were distracted by a ship out in the hrabour. It belonged to an old enemy of Miha's, the pirate Lohkar. Also on board was Raknar, who Miha also had a grudge on. Recognising the ship, the pair boarded an attacked the pirates, but they were overpowered. Skyra was injured an captured by the pirates an Miha was forced to retreat on he gukko. Wraith, as a disembodied spirit, could do very little. Miha flew back to Xa-koro to fetch others of the team, who then went to raid the ship to free Skyra. Zealokan and Payiges also noticed the fight break out and came to see what was going on. They joined the fight, going against the pirates. Fov also tried to join the fight, but was unable to reach the ship by the time the fight was over. With Skyra rescued, all of the beings not belonging to the pirate crew heaed back to land. While the fight had been going on, Zygad had found out that Miha was involved and was rowing out towards the ship. They met up on the way back to Ga-koro, where evryone but Payiges, who had been lost to the ocean, got together for a good meal. Zealokan, who was distressed by Payiges fate, managed to convince the nearly whole group to go out and look for her. The only ones who didn't come were Skyra, Wraith and Mimira who were going back to Ta-koro. They stayed the night in the village before beginning the search in the morning. During the night, however, the Second Great Pillow Fight of Ga-koro took place (the victor was Zealokan). The team set out in the morning to search for Payiges. Eventually, she was found on the shore of Naho Bay by Dekuna and Eamzeron. The whole team met up again at the inn to celebrate Payiges safe return from the wilderness. At this time, Eamzeron left the team, leaving behind the group which founded the Hau Karda Formation of the Hau Karda It all started in Ga-Koro, when Zealokan suggested that himself, Miha, Havon, Payiges, and Dekuna should all form a team to protect the island. And after a few mishaps, (including rabid fangirls, Epic Tea, and a fainting Toa of Lightning) they decided to name the team the 'Toa Avohkii.' Which was then promptly shot down by Miha, and replaced with Dekuna's suggestion: The Hau Karda. Having decided the name of the group Miha sent them all to bed, and the next day they set off to protect Hafu. Protecting Hafu and Po-koro On arrival in Po-koro, the team went to Turaga Onewa's hut to officially take on the protection of Hafu, as rumors were flying that he might be in peril. They obtained clearance to speak with the carver, and also met up with Skyra, Mimira and Virthee. Skyra agreed to join the team as an honorary member, as he would not be around full time due to his other commitments. It was during this conversation that Makuta's servants kidnapped Hafu. Being so near the hut, they were among the first to react, pursuing the kidnappers and raising the alarm in Po-koro. They fought against Echelon, Ysimar and Ronkshou, but were unable to prevent them from escaping the koro. They were, however, able to allow others to regain the fake Hafu's dead body and discover that the carver had been kidnapped, not killed. The battle and ensuing chase across the desert separated the Hau Karda out into many smaller groups. Dekuna, Zealokan and Payiges stayed in the village to aid Turaga Onewa, who had fallen ill. Miha pursued Makuta's servants right to Tiro Canyon, and was later joined there by Havon and Mimira. Skyra went out on a mission to find Toa Noran, which took him away from the team for a while. The three members caring for Onewa soon discovered that the source of his illness was contaminated drinking water from one of the village wells. Having discovered this, the well was cleansed and Zealokan and Payiges made a short trip to Ga-koro to fetch a cure for Onewa in the form of Epic Tea, a drink the team had found incredibly delicious and restorative. They administered this to the elder of the village, and his symptoms eased. The well was cordoned off from the village, stopping the spread fo the infection. Those at Tiro Canyon attempted to ambush Vidar and bring the dark toa to justice. They were joined by other toa, Pirok, Uar, Ratu and Merror and the etherial Wraith. They were attacking Makuta's servant when they were interrupted by Echelon, who was returning with Wraith's body. The spirit entered his body, only to be taken hostage. The ambushers were then forced to surrender their weapons. The standoff was ended by a stampede of infected rahi into the canyon, which forced all combatants to abandon the fight to escape. All but Vidar and Echelon returned to Po-koro at this stage. Here, the two groups met up again and, with others from Po-koro, defeated the horde who had pursued them there. It was during this battle that Zealokan freed a kane-ra from an infected mask. He befriended the rahi, and named it Aki-Nui. In the aftermath of the battle, Tangrua, Tegam and Amakav joined up with the team after they met Virthee, Havon and Zealokan in a makeshift hospital where the wounded were being treated. Zealokan suggested that the team set up a base in Po-wahi, so that they could store equipment and have somewhere to fall back to. Tangrua suggested the network of caves inder his store in Po-koro, and it was adopted as the Hau Karda's Po-wahi headquarters. The team relocated here and set up the place for what they would need, including a workshop where Zealokan could build his contraptions and a place big enough to house Aki-Nui. Uar formally joined the team at this point. The process was interrupted by a Rahkshi attack on Po-koro. The six sons of makuta wrought great havoc and the resulting battle with the village's defenders caused widespread destruction. The Hau karda participated in the fight, but could do little to halt the destruction. Eventually, the Rahkshi left, leaving the team to help in the rebuilding of the koro and the care of the wounded. Members *Miha *Havon (Leader) *Dekuna *Zealokan (Founder) *Payiges *Uar *Tangrua *Tegam *Amakav *Fov Attributes Describe the group's structure, philosophy, aims etc here. Relationships Allies *Snelly/Skyra *Virthee *Fiva *Mimira Enemies *The Makuta and all who serve him *Echelon *Aurum Quotes 'You know, Miha has a point, we shouldn't make this team Toa exclusive, Matoran can be just as helpful in the fight against Makuta. And why should we limit the number to six members? Just because the Toa Mata had six doesn't make it a perfect number or anything.' - Havon, making a very good point. 'I'd like to form a team. A team of six Toa, dedicated to taking down the Makuta once and for all. I am aware that we only have four Toa that I'm aware of here, but we will find more willing to help. If you accept, you will accept knowing the dangers you will face, the horrors you will see, and the enemies you will fight, and there will be plenty of this, believe me. And if we do fail, we will fail in the hope that our legacy will live on, that we will inspire legions of people to rise up against the evil that has fallen over this land. So..... What do you say?' - Zealokan, making the proposal of a Toa Team, before the decision to let Matoran into the team was made. Trivia *The Team was originally to be named 'Toa Avohkii' but was changed when Miha pointed out that the name implied that only Toa would be in the team. *In order to decide on a name, the Hau Karda ran a small vote to decide on one, with Dekuna's suggestion of Hau Karda obviously winning, much to Miha's chagrin, who didn't even get to make a suggestion. *Other suggested names include: 'Mata Calix' 'Crast Kraahkan' 'Kiril Valmai' 'Avengers of Mata Nui' and last but not least, 'Heroes of the Epic Tea' *When Tangura, Tegam, and Amakav were recruited by Havon, nobody told Miha, and she despises all of them, Tegam the most. Category:Groups